


Неудачный день

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, автор не умеет в логику, разговоры во время секса, снизу_постучали
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Асажж подстрелили, а Кеноби решил побыть лекарем.





	

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле это бесстыдный хёрт-комфорт, написанный заради собственные кинки почесать. Ни начала, ни конца, ни логики, ни смысла.   
> Толстый намёк на то, что Асажж и Оби-Ван давно и прочно живут вместе.

Всё-таки на охоту она потащилась на чистом упрямстве. Не хотелось уступать Кеноби. Тоже специалист выискался… Правда, теперь идея казалась, чего уж притворяться, откровенно дурацкой. Асажж зло посопела: досаду от проваленного дела не могла подавить никакая боль. Ну ничего, сейчас придём домой, перевяжемся, накатим рюмочку ликёра и в койку.

Отличный был план, кстати сказать, если бы не одно «но». Очень встревоженное бородатое «но», которое, стоило переступить порог, без лишних слов ухватило Асажж в охапку, отнесло на кровать и тут же метнулось к аптечке.

Испугался, надо же… Асажж внутренне аж зажмурилась от удовольствия. Потом одёрнула себя: ну будет, растеклась тут…

С Кеноби они не разговаривали уже несколько дней: последняя беседа на тему охоты вообще и любви Асажж к работе в одиночку вылилась в бурную ссору. Вдобавок к бойкоту и спали они теперь порознь: Асажж утащила из кровати одеяло с подушкой и переселилась в гостиную.

— Повернись на бок, пожалуйста, — Кеноби был сама предупредительность, когда стягивал с неё куртку.

— Пара ссадин, было бы чего шум поднимать… — прошипела Асажж, поводя плечами. На самом деле, бывали у неё и случаи потяжелее, сегодняшнее недоразумение было болезненным не столько для тела, сколько для самомнения. И платье было жалко.

Кеноби возмущённо фыркнул, но промолчал, аккуратно смазал ссадины на плече бальзамом, потом потянулся к уродливой подпалине на боку. Асажж очень хотелось послать его подальше, всё-таки она до сих пор на него злилась, да ещё и вдобавок к этому он оказался прав, когда говорил про риск работы в одиночку.

— Не дёргайся. Вот так… — он разрезал платье, бросил останки на пол. Удивлённо поднял бровь, обнаружив под ним скрытую перевязь с мечами, но молча отцепил её и положил на кровать, а потом занялся ожогом. Тот, по правде сказать, только выглядел некрасиво, на деле  хватило бы пары бактовых пластырей и мази.

Но Кеноби считал иначе: обрызгал покрасневшую кожу анестетиком, смазал сначала чем-то холодным, потом ещё какой-то целебной дрянью и наконец заклеил всё большим армейским пластырем. Оглядел Асажж и вздохнул.

— Только попробуй что-нибудь сказать, — пригрозила она, натянула одеяло до подбородка и насупившись уткнулась затылком в подушку.

— Даже не думал, — кротко произнёс Кеноби. Ага, не думал… Небось, только и ждёт случая, чтобы посетовать, что он предупреждал… — Принести тебе что-нибудь?

— Что-нибудь покрепче. И не надо так смотреть — алкоголь хорошо снимает нервное напряжение, — начала было Асажж, но Кеноби без слов поднялся и вышел. Вернулся он с рюмкой настойки и стаканом воды.

— Вообще-то медики не рекомендуют мешать спиртное с лекарствами.

— Кеноби, тебе говорили, что ты кого угодно занудишь до смерти? — Асажж одним глотком выпила настойку, поморщилась и снова сползла под одеяло. — Мастер-зануда… — хмыкнула она уже оттуда.

— Да, я слышал, что самонадеянные люди любят называть осторожность занудством. Впрочем, последствия бывают плачевными.

— Их было больше, ясно? Ещё и снайпера посадили! — взвилась Асажж и тут же зашипела от боли в ушибах и обожженном боку.

— Что снова возвращает нас к теме недавнего разговора о необходимости работать в паре, — Кеноби с видом родителя, уставшего объяснять капризному ребёнку прописные истины, уселся на край кровати.

— В паре с тобой, мастер-брюзга? — буркнула Асажж. — Всю жизнь мечтала…

— И тем не менее, на Райдонии у нас получилось, — Кеноби поднял бровь и ухмыльнулся. Ну да, конечно, получилось… Он сам тогда едва держался на ногах, но выбирать-то не приходилось, одна бы она с Молом и Саважем точно не справилась. Но это был единичный случай, о частой практике и речи быть не могло.

— Постарайся поспать, быстрее заживёт, — он улыбнулся и поправил одеяло. А потом, сарлакк раздери эту ханжескую морду, встал и вышел.

Асажж едва не зарычала от досады: болел бок, болело ушибленное самолюбие, а теперь ещё и Кеноби делает вид, что между ними ничего никогда не было, и просто уходит! Да он… да она… да чтоб ещё раз… Она зарылась в одеяло, свернулась клубком, закусила губу. Жалко себя было невыносимо.

Кровать прогнулась, рядом сели, осторожно погладили по плечу.

— Сильно болит? — тихо спросил Кеноби. — Я могу попробовать…

Асажж шмыгнула носом, перевернулась на спину, поглядела на него: а ведь и правда, волнуется. Беспокоится, мастер-зануда… Она хихикнула про себя, осторожно расстегнула лиф белья, незаметно выпуталась из него и села.

— Попробуй, — Асажж было очень интересно, примет ли Кеноби вызов или отболтается. Скорее всего, первое: голодные взгляды, которые он раньше кидал на её грудь и  задницу, она очень хорошо помнила, да и сейчас…

— Кто-то ранен, кажется… — начал было он, очень натурально делая вид, что его совершенно не отвлекает её голая грудь.

Асажж упёрлась ладонями в матрас, повела плечами.

— Возраст сказывается, да, мастер? — мурлыкнула она. — Ничего, в следующий раз захвачу для тебя таблеточек…

— Твоя манера флиртовать всегда меня восхищала, — внешне он был спокоен, но вот в Силе… — И я серьёзно насчёт твоих ран.

— Так и я серьёзно. И насчёт таблеток… — Асажж снова тряхнула грудью и вот  тут терпение у Кеноби наконец лопнуло: он потянулся к ней, бережно, но сильно обхватил за плечи и заставил лечь, а потом уткнулся лицом в шею. Асажж тихо заурчала, запустила пальцы ему в волосы, перебирая и ласково почёсывая ногтями кожу. Грудь накрыли тёплые широкие ладони, начали мять, массировать. Асажж прикрыла глаза, попыталась Силой приподнять одеяло и подтолкнуть туда Кеноби, но тот будто не замечал. Его губы медленно спускались ниже и ниже, пока он не зарылся лицом в ложбинку между грудей. Царапнул бородой, часто дыша, и начал вылизывать их, одну за другой: жадно, настойчиво, легонько прикусывая соски. Асажж вцепилась ему в плечи, выгнулась, пытаясь теперь уже сама выбраться из-под одеяла, но Кеноби осторожно подмял её под себя, не давая вырваться. От её груди он отрываться не собирался, потёрся носом о сосок одной, втянул его в рот, лаская языком, а вторую сжал в ладони.

— Кеноби… — сейчас Асажж могла только рычать: хотелось сорвать одеяло, содрать с Кеноби одежду, искусать ему шею, услышать, как он стонет, но руки тряслись, а Силовое чутьё дразнилось и ускользало.

— Кеноби!.. — вышло ещё хуже: почти умоляюще. Асажж со злости на собственную слабость едва не выругалась, вцепилась ему в волосы, но Кеноби не обратил на это никакого внимания, продолжая облизывать её соски.

И Асажж сдалась.

— Бен… — тихо позвала она, и тот сразу поднял голову, облизнул покрасневшие губы.

— Что случилось, милая? — спросил он. — Болит?

И вот тут Асажж едва не отвесила ему пощёчину: она готова была спорить, что он нарочно ждал, когда она назовёт его по имени.

— Болит, — произнесла она и поджала губы. Снова поёрзала под одеялом, непроизвольно стискивая бёдра: низ живота ныл, между ног было мокро и очень не хватало его пальцев. Или языка. Язык, как Асажж уже убедилась, у Кеноби был очень умелый.

Он ухмыльнулся, чуть отодвинулся, а потом она ощутила Силовое прикосновение: тёплая волна ласково погладила бёдра изнутри, пощекотала тонкую кожу и ушла ниже, развела влажные губы, проникла внутрь, осторожно распирая и пульсируя. Асажж зажмурилась, дёрнулась бёдрами вперёд, насаживаясь на это бесплотное нечто, зашипела от боли в ушибленных плечах. Кеноби едва слышно усмехнулся, притянул её к себе, скользнул губами по виску, целуя волосы, щекоча тёплым дыханием кожу за ухом.

Пульс внутри стал сильнее, Силовая волна погладила клитор, потёрлась о него тепло и дразняще. Асажж тихо всхлипнула, развела ноги шире.

— Так лучше? — прошептал на ухо Кеноби. — Не больно?

Асажж прикусила губу, чтобы не обругать его на датомири, обхватила за шею, притягивая ближе. Пульс внутри стал нестерпимым, давил и гладил, доводя до грани, но не давая через неё переступить. И скоро это стало болезненным.

— Не то… — выдохнула Асажж. Снова стиснула мелко дрожащие бёдра. — Не так.

Кеноби поцеловал её, будто случайно огладил грудь, а потом отодвинулся и начал быстро раздеваться, скидывая одежду на пол. Перевязь с мечами, свою и Асажж, он предусмотрительно слевитировал к стене. Наконец закончил, сел рядом и откинул одеяло. Асажж села, опираясь на подушки, потянулась к нему, погладила твёрдый горячий член, провела ногтями по коже живота, путаясь пальцами в редких рыжих волосах.

Но Кеноби опять отодвинулся, потянул её вниз, заставив лечь на спину. А потом осторожно поддел пальцами тонкие тесёмки белья, спустил его с ног вместе  с чулками, широко развёл ей колени. Асажж было дёрнулась: так она чувствовала себя слишком беззащитной, слишком открытой перед ним, но Кеноби держал крепко. Закинул её ноги себе на плечи, приподнял, потёрся об неё, мокрую и ноющую, членом. Дразня, ткнулся головкой в приоткрытое влагалище, чуть надавил, не входя внутрь. Асажж едва не зарычала, попыталась выгнуться под ним, но Кеноби снова толкнулся в неё, заставил застонать с досады. А потом наконец одним плавным движением вошёл в неё и задвигался.

— Так? — услышала Асажж. — Так, милая? Ещё?

И Асажж оставалось лишь стонать и всхлипывать: да, ещё, не останавливайся, не то я убью тебя, мастер-зануда!.. А он, конечно же, слышал все её мольбы и просьбы через Силу, и не мог удержаться от того, чтобы подразнить, помучить немного, заставить скулить и извиваться. Он довёл её до одного оргазма, уложил на бок и пристроился сзади: горячий, жёсткий, сильный… Сжал грудь ладонью, хрипло зашептал на ухо, как хочет, чтобы она кончила ещё раз, как ему нравится слышать её, какая она жаркая… Асажж могла только хрипло стонать, сжимаясь вокруг него, втираясь ягодицами в его крепкие бёдра.

Второй раз у них случился почти одновременно: когда её выгнуло дугой от удовольствия, когда из горла вырвался громкий низкий крик,   Кеноби за спиной заурчал — почти зарычал, как нексу, вбиваясь в неё, стискивая бёдра, а потом обмяк, начал нежно целовать ей спину и плечи, щекотно касаясь кожи бородой.

— В следующий раз я иду с тобой, — хрипло произнёс он и ласково ущипнул губами ухо.

— Отстанешь — ждать не буду, — буркнула Асажж. Злости уже не было, даже досада почти испарилась, она и огрызнулась-то автоматически. На самом деле ей было даже интересно выйти на охоту с Кеноби. Да и потом — прикрытие никогда не помешает…

— Ещё больно? — тёплая ладонь погладила пластырь на боку.

— Терпимо, — Асажж прижалась к нему спиной, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, — Кеноби легонько поцеловал её в висок, потёрся носом о волосы. — Милая.  


End file.
